Illogical turn of events
by Kittysnape
Summary: What if Spock’s mother didn’t die and came aboard the ship? What if Spock was emotionally compromised with something else? What if Kirk had seriously changed since they brought back Pike from Nero’s ship? And what if those separate facts were linked?
1. Chapter 1

**Illogical Turn of E****vents**

**World:** Star Trek 2009, with some changes

**Summary:** What if Spock's mother didn't die and was aboard the ship like everyone else? What if Spock was emotionally compromised with something else? What if Kirk had seriously changed since they brought back Pike from Nero's ship? And what if those separate facts were linked?

**Rating**: T for the first chapter (some bad language) and M for further ones, as this is going to be a slash (homosexuality warning, means you go away if you don't like it)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Star Trek character or make any money out of this crazy fan writing, this has nothing to do with the real series and stuff like that ;).

**Author note:** This is my first English fic, (as I'm a French Canadian and prefer to write in French) and also my first fic in a long time. This doesn't mean I'm going back to writing full time, just that I took advantage of the spring break to indulge in my ST fantasies. This was supposed to be a one shot but it'll probably have 2 or max 3 chapters, posting will depend on my beta and how much time I can spend on this ;)

**Author note 2**: Big thanks to Amycoolz for beta reading me and correcting my English mistakes (few I hope). For those interested, she writes beautifully so don't miss her Kirk/Spock fics, they are good ;)!

Illogical Turn of Events: chapter 1

_C__aptain's Log: star date 686.759_

_First Officer Spock in temporary command. We spent one month of shore leave on Earth so that Starfleet could announce Kirk would be replacing Captain Pike as the next captain of the Enterprise and to restock and repair the Enterprise while Kirk's wound were attended to. Our first mission is to help the Vulcan elders find a suitable planet for the remaining population. Only a planet with a similar climate and without a population would fit, for the Vulcans do not seek the annihilation of a planet's inhabitants nor do they wish to risk internal wars happening between natives and cohabiting Vulcans. _

_The safe nature of our first mission was directly linked to keep the first year empty of stress with duties to help the captain's health. __His combat with Nero greatly damaged his body, both physically and mentally. As the files from the Starfleet hospital state, number HR22451018-02, Kirk should rest for 3 months without mental and physical strain of any sort and the stress level of the patient should be maintained at a minimum after that. After 3 months of the interdiction of joining the landing parties on the planets, Captain Kirk was gradually becoming lousy: pushing the crew, being intolerant, having trouble sleeping, and his stress was rising due to the lack of activity. After a check-up of his vitals in sick bay, Dr. McCoy said it would be better that he had something to occupy himself rather than turning in circles on the ship. He would be accompanied by medical assistance and get the permission to join the landing parties on the planets known to the Federation. _

_Five days ago we entered__ the unknown south space and permission to leave ship was taken back. Note Captain's Log star date 672.6 for details of that day. _

_Three days ago we found a planet that could be suitable to be __New Vulcan, and beamed down a landing party. Kirk overruled his interdiction to go out and was brought back a few hours after beaming down, unconscious. He hasn't woken up since then and the crew is showing signs of agitation._

"Keptein?"

"Yes, Mr. Chekov?"

"'Vorries' vould be a more appropriate term zhan agitation in my opinion…"

"I do not recall asking for you personal opinion on the log book, Mr. Chekov."

"Sorry, Keptein, but zhis is ze opinion of all of us."

"Apology accepted, Mr. Chekov." It was a clear message that he wanted no more complaints, and Chekhov returned to his console with faint grumbles.

_Resuming Acting C__aptain's Log number 394: the crew members express their concern and worries for the well being of their captain. End of report._

Chekhov glanced over to Sulu; both were smiling widely and the other crew members were abashed to see Spock take into consideration a random comment. They were at that point in their reflection when a comm. from Sickbay interrupted their flow of thought.

"Sickbay to Bridge."

"Spock here. How may I be of assistance, Dr. McCoy?"

"Jim has awakened…"

"I am on my way, Spock out. Sulu, you have the conn."

"Aye, Captain."

Smiles and sighs of relief were what Spock last heard when he entered the Turbolift. It seemed like he was the only one not to rejoice over the fact that his captain was awake. Relief would be most illogical for him to feel, and the tone in McCoy's voice bothered him, as if the good doctor was not sure what to feel about the situation. It was good enough to make him go check up on the man he gradually accepted as a friend.

"Mr. Spock," said McCoy, slowly turning to greet whom he was sure to be Jim's First Officer when he heard the door swoosh open.

"Is the captain all right, Doctor?"

"How peculiar of you to ask this question when you just heard me say he's come to consciousness for the first time in sixty-six hours."

It was merely a statement of the situation from the doctor, but Spock noticed that he was trying to bait him to show his emotion, as usual.

"It gets old with every second passing, Doctor."

"Well, you can't blame me for trying to get a reaction out of your _half-human_ body."

Spock cocked an eyebrow, clearly not amused.

"The weather is nice out there."

"If you could spare me your temperature jokes and tell me how is Captain Kirk is, I would be more inclined to show you my emotional relief with thanks to your good medicine."

"I'm afraid it doesn't look so bright Spock," McCoy began, his answer going toward a whisper more than the lively voice he had two seconds ago.

"Bones, I hear Spock's voice. Could you two bring your asses back here so I can be a part of the chat?"

The doctor glanced at Spock, silently telling him to come see for himself. The two men walked toward the room where the captain was resting, Spock's hands joined behind his back while following McCoy. The doctor turned toward the First Officer when they were both in the room and able to see their captain. McCoy was astonished to see the look on Spock's face and could only stay silent, too surprised to be smug about it. Spock looked bewildered, his eyes reflecting surprise and fear while trying to hide his emotional state. When he came to his senses, he wore his cold Vulcan face yet again.

"So, Mr. Spock, do you agree with me...?"

"Illogical."

"If you would let me finish, Mr. Spock…"

"Well, if you will excuse me, Doctor, Captain, I have duty to attend to and do not need to be laughed at any more by you two."

"Bones, what's the matter with him? I've never seen Spock act that way. He interrupted you, not once, but twice!"

"Nothing, Jim, stay as you are. You need rest. I thought maybe Spock could help me with what you have, but bloody hell, it seems I'm gonna have to find it by myself."

"But what's happening to me, Bones? I can't even sit in my bed for Christ's sake! I feel useless! And by Spock's look earlier, I can tell that there is something you are hiding from me, grave enough for my First Officer to show worry. I'm sure you know what that means, Bones. You have tried to elicit an emotional response from him so many times and now you have it. I demand an explanation."

The captain's accusatory tone wasn't really helpful for Bones, who was his friend before his doctor.

"I will explain it when I have more information on this, now sleep."

"Damn it, Bones, you will…pay…mmmm."

"I'm sorry, Jim…"

McCoy's apology wasn't noticed by Kirk, as the sleep-inducing serum the doctor had shot him with took effect. The worry was visible on McCoy's forehead as he left the room to search for a certain Vulcan. He had gone a couple steps when the nurse opened the Sickbay door and said he had a communication from Spock.

"McCoy here."

"Meet me in the briefing room, Spock out."

Well, that saves me the time to look for the pointy-eared ice cube, Bones said to himself while walking toward Spock's location. When he arrived, Sarek and Amanda were already in the room, but no traces of Spock. Amanda remained silent, letting her husband talk through this.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Hello, Ambassador. Where is Spock?"

"He left in a hurry not too long ago, but he asked me to explain what I could do regarding the captain's disease."

"But I thought…" McCoy began.

"Yes, we all thought it was not serious, and you can imagine what it is like when you are being told something you know is impossible. You should not judge Spock, as he made the same mistake as all of us. We consulted with the ancients as they have much knowledge, but were still unable to ease our concerns. Unfortunately, a lot of the written documents that could have been helpful were lost with Vulcan. We shall research on our own, but I will say what I told my son: If we fail to find a cure within the month, the transformation will advance and he will die."

"But how? Have you seen Jim? He looks miserable, yet he's in perfect health. How could he die?"

"He will die by Vulcan blood."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have seen his face, his hair, and his body, Doctor; does that not remind you of someone?"

"Sarek, what are you trying to say?"

"I merely stated changes, Doctor, and the conclusions are easy to get, even by you."

"He's turning Vulcan…"

"Yes."

"He's going to die..."

"Yes."

"And Spock knows it…"

McCoy left the room, leaving Sarek bemused as to why Spock's knowledge of Kirk dying was of any importance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** The captain is slowly turning Vulcan, and Spock is slowly showing his human emotion. What is wrong with those two!

**Rating:** T for this one too and M for further ones, as this is going to be a slash (homosexuality warning, meaning you go away if you don't like it)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Star Trek character or make any money out of this crazy fan writing, this has nothing to do with the real series and stuff like that ;).

**Author note:** I don't know how many chapters this will have, as I planned for a one shot in the beginning. Please read and review, it may help me write more and faster ;). Thx to my beta AmyCoolz ^^. This chapter is still slash free, and I will see if I post the full story here. It'll probably be on another fan site where I can post more explicit content.

**End ****of Chapter one:**

"He's turning Vulcan…"

"Yes."

"He's going to die..."

"Yes."

"And Spock knows it…"

McCoy left the room, leaving Sarek bemused as to why Spock's knowledge of Kirk dying was of any importance.

**Illogical Turn of Events: chapter 2**

McCoy sneaked up back in Sickbay after he searched and found as many tapes as possible on Vulcan biology, history, and legends. He would research them while tending to Jim; he had nothing else to do anyway. He was planning on telling Jim what he had learned so far, but someone had beaten him to it. He felt like the Vulcan had noticed his arrival, but he hadn't acted or talked in any way to show it. McCoy decided to stay still and listen; eavesdropping is not a fault if it's about the captain, though it was more a one-way conversation from Spock.

"Jim, I owe you my life more than once, and I will do all I can to bring you back, as I always did. I will not allow you to die before me, thus ending my career as a science officer to take your place. For once, the logic of the situation if you die is to me, worse than being on a ship full of Klingons and Tribbles. We have less than a month to find a cure, and that would have been quite manageable with Vulcan available as a resource. For the time being, we will have to do without. My father is going to come and talk to you, to testify of your transformation process and the velocity of its spreading. Jim... I am troubled by your new appearance. It is like I know it but I do not understand it..."

McCoy then thought it would be a good idea to step in; he didn't want to interrupt a personal conversation. He ended up interrupting a make-out session, or so he thought. Spock was standing, his head leaning towards the head of the sleeping captain, a hand placed on his stomach.

"Hi, Mr. Spock."

"Doctor." He nodded. "I am sure this situation may seem strange to you, but I …"

"No, no… _kissing_ the Captain in Sickbay isn't strange at all."

"Oh, I did not know this was one of your fantasies, Doctor. I can step out if you wish."

"Not me, you pointy-eared goblin; you... you were about to kiss him!"

"I fail to see the logic in this assumption, for I was merely listening to the body of the Captain."

"Listening?"

"Yes, Doctor; listening with my Vulcan senses how his body is changing and responding to me."

"You Vulcans don't cease to amaze me with your tricks."

"This is not a trick, it is Vulcan science that…"

"I know Spock, McCoy sighed; it's a way of speaking of your abilities. But could you explain why the hell did you decided to believe me on the Captain's disease when you clearly rushed out of Sickbay thinking it was a joke."

Jim was watching the friendly quarrel; half awake but quite interested in his First Officer's answer. When Spock was about to speak, a message came from the bridge.

"Bridge to Captain."

"Yes, Mr. Sulu; Spock here."

"We have a planet in sight, Captain. Readings show Class M type, hot and deserted, with a great chain of mountains around the Equator line; and no life form registering on our scanner."

"I am on my way, Spock out."

Spock turned back to Doctor. McCoy. "If you wish that I answer your question, I can do so while reporting to the bridge. Will you follow me, Doctor?"

"I will gladly do so, Mr. Spock."

They left Sickbay right after McCoy assured Jim they would come back, this time with Sarek, to talk about possible solutions to his problem. Meanwhile he should rest to be able to join the conversation later. As soon as they were gone, Kirk sat in his bed, clearly awake and more alert than he seemed to be. He wanted answers, not overprotection from his two best friends. Hell, it seemed he suddenly had two mothers constantly watching him to be sure he wouldn't do something stupid. He was thinking of going to the bridge to prove to them that he could do his job when Nurse Chapel came into the room.

"What are you doing Captain? You should be sleeping."

"I wanted some water."

"Go back in your bed; I'll get some for you."

Kirk knew he wouldn't get another chance, so he jumped on her while she turned away and knocked her out. He grabbed a shirt and put it on before going out of Sickbay. While walking toward the bridge, a message was sent to all of the ship:

"_All Vulcans, please report to the transporter room to be beamed down to the planet. You will be divided in parties of four. One crew member will accompany you to help you register your observations and opinions on this planet's suitability. A shore leave of 3 hours will also be available for those who wish for it. Ambassador Sarek and his wife are to report to Doctor McCoy and me in the transporter room after beamed parties; Spock out_."

Kirk's pace changed to head to the transporter room, where he could beam down for a minute and breathe some fresh air. He would wait for his First Officer to arrive with Bones and dematerialize on sight to get his revenge. When only three Vulcans stood in the room, the guards invited him to join them.

"Well, wasn't that easy?" Kirk told himself.

"I will wait for Mr Spock before going down." Was his answer.

"I'm sorry, but the order of passengers going down has been chosen, and Mr Spock is to go with Ambasador Sarek and his wife."

Kirk's movement to reiterate his demand was not welcomed as the second guard came beside the first one to gently push him towards the transporter. As Kirk heard Spock talk in the hallway, he decided to discuss this act of insubordination later and placed himself under the transporter beam. At first his fast reaction was supposed to act in his favour. Unfortunately, Amanda and Sarek were the first in line when the door opened and Spock was looking at McCoy, asking him a question. Jim stood helpless, feeling the dematerialization process begin before he could meet one of his friend's gazes.

When he materialized on the planet, the group already had scattered around the planet to search for its propriety. Either he waited for Spock and McCoy to materialize and send him back to Medbay with straps to tie him to the bed or he could find some people and join them to search and eventually go back to the ship. Or he could just wander alone.

The last option was tempting to his adventurous side, which had not been stimulated for the pasts few months. His decision clear in mind, Kirk chose a path where there were no traces of passage and started to walk swiftly. He rapidly took cover behind rocks and bushes before his friends would beam down. He watched them leave in another footprint-less path and turned away to explore this new planet.

After half an hour, his temperature was high enough for him to feel dizzy, even if he didn't feel cold or hot. The temperature seemed perfect for him. Just by that fact he should have been alarmed, but his capacities were not at best, to say the least. With a few more leg strokes, he walked over a rock formation that let him see a cave.

With his dizziness raising, he sat for a bit inside the cave with the feeling he should rest a bit and think to contact the ship to beam back aboard without the others noticing; "others" meaning his overprotective friends. He suddenly felt the ground much appealing to him; thinking how his lack of uniform would cause him to search for a landing party to beam back, for he had not his own communicator. He last hoped to find any group before his friends' one, and slid into unconsciousness.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hey to the few readers I've got, sorry for being a lazy ass and not updating in months. I hate when an author I love do that. At least this chapter is 500 words longer than the previous ;)

I don't have much reasons to justify it either except for a total lack of inspiration and stress over work. Although I usually don't make promise I'm not sure to keep, it should not be that long before the next chapter.

I've already written some part of it, because the small inspiration I had went in those part, so I hope its gonna write itself easier. If I had some reviews saying you really want to know what's up next it might encourage me though ;)

**Author's note 2: **This chapter has been ready for a month, but my beta has been really busy and still haven't corrected this chapter. I'm posting it anyway as a happy Spock and Kirk day chapter, and I'll put the good version as soon as I have it :)

A special thanks to Jajakks and no name for their reviews :)

big kisses

Kitty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters. This is pure crack, I do it for fun, and i'm not receiving any money for it. Ever.

**Chapter's rating:** G

Illogical Turn of Events chapter 3

Dr McCoy left the laboratory in a hurry, almost causing two collisions in its way to Sickbay. He wanted to brief Jim about his discovery. Something that might lead to a cure for what he had. He would have to discuss it with Spock as soon as he was back from the planet survey, although sometimes they had their different, Spock was the one with the most knowledge about this disease, or at least its consequences.

Nothing had prepared him to what he saw when entering Sickbay. His nurses were panic stricken, a new patient was lying in a biobed while another one was missing.

"Where's Jim ? What happened here? For God's sake, I can't leave you for an hour whitout the sky falling down on us! Christine, what happened to you? Its a mess here without you!"

Chapel looked up in McCoy's worried eyes. Anyone else would have taken his speech for complaints. She was keen enough to see the concern he had for her and Jim in his voice and look.

"Captain Kirk was up when I came back. He was thirsty he said. Then I motioned him back to bed while I would get his glass of water. Then it hit me: the Captain was leaving Sickbay... And then he hit me on the head and I lost conciousness. I don't know where he is sir. " She answered his silent question.

"That's ok nurse, he can't have gone far. I'll search for him while you rest."

"I don't know sir, with his luck he could have been brought down with the other Vulcans."

"Dammit, this kid will have me die of exhaustion before my time, I tell you he knows what he's doing!"

McCoy left for the turbolift chamber and asked if someone beamed down with Spock. The ensign in place said there was another Vulcan that asked to be beamed down with him but was refused the permission. The Vulcan beamed down alone, just before you came in the room with the Ambassor's family.

McCoy supposed he waited for them down there for Spock if he couldn't beam down with him, so he asked Uhura to make communication to the Captain's tricorder.

"Spock here. What is the matter Doctor ?"

"McCoy here, why do you have the Captain's channel if Jim is with you?"

"As you must be aware Dr. McCoy, if I had seen the Captain down here, I would have escorted him back to Sickbay myself, for his health situation does not permit planet exploration. I would not endanger further his life by permitting him to come planetside with the search teams.

"Well excuse me but I think you both stubbornly go to the most dangerous places and put yourselves in danger. You do that more than the rest of the crew when you know you are the two most important men of the ship. So I got a hard time believing you now"

"You just implied I have the human flaw stubbornness and that I would purposedly endanger the Captain's life, on top of lying to you, things I am most certainly incapable of. Did it occur to you that the Captain is well able to do everything you name on his own, regardless of your opinion, or mine?

"

"Your Vulcan senses must see me roll my eyes right now, if not, feel it in my tone you bloddy stubborn elf! Anyway, you know how his life signal is mixed up since his _transition_. And the computer is not picking up any signal remotely close to a Vulcan aboard the ship. The logical=_god he hates using that word_=assomption would be that he is somewhere down on the planet with or without you. Find him alive _please_, God only knows I'm no shaman able to bring back the deads."

"You are being overly dramatic Doctor, as to find the Captain, I will certainly do. Alive. Spock out."

When Kirk woke up, he was cold and thirsty. He also couldn't help but notice the sky was dark and no sound came from the outside of the cave. The smugness he felt when leaving the ship was now but a memory. Kirk wasn't in good enough shape to try to find where the temporary camp would be until the right place was found for the next Vulcan city. He instead went in search of wood to build a fire and water to quench his thirst.

He hoped someone up there noticed he was gone from the ship, or else he would be traped here without means of communication to anyone. This planet was not inhabited, it was not in Starfleet's habits to force upon a civilisation the cohabitation, even of an endangered race. Then he thought of the last words Spock spoke before they were all gone. He had a month to live before his imune system would attack his own blood and he would die of an allergic reaction to the Vulcan blood forming in his vein.

Kirk was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed the faint rumble of water on rocks. It wasn't that far from the cave. At least he had a secure place to get some heat and sleep, even if it didn't compare to the Enterprise's room. He brought back pieces of wood and branches that felt from trees, dried herbs and some pointy stones he could use to start a nice heat source.

He tried to find something able to hold water. That wasn't an easy task on this planet with a much too arrid climate for a luxurious forest to grow. He still managed to make a bowl out of leaves and roots he tied together. He went back to the small river and drank water with it before it emptied itself through the small holes left. He then used the bowl as a basket to put a fish and a frog he managed to catch. The two moons of the planet were high in the sky when he was comfortably set in the cave entrance, making dinner.

The last person to beam back up on the ship was Spock.. Even though his stoic mask was on, McCoy could tell he wasn't in the best mood. The Captain was not found but they would put a search party to it tomorrow morning. They had to beam down material to help for the construction of facilities for New Vulcan. Soon another ship would come with more people to build up the village and bring more material.

Spock left for his quarters at the end of the Beta shift. He tried to resolve himself to meditate, he knew the thoughts in his head would not leave him alone long enough to sleep.

Around 300 hour, the red alert was engaged, followed by a communication from the bridge.

"Spock here, what is happening?"

"A Klingon ship sir. They hailed us, threatening to open fire if we didn't leave the planet's orbit in the next hour. Shields are up and we noticed Starbase 13 of the situation."

"We will await orders. I will be on the bridge in an instant. Spock out."

Spock sat down in the Captain's chair exactly 7.3 minutes later and 30 minutes had passed when they received a message from Starfleet comand with new orders. The officers for Alpha shift who where in the secret over Jim's situation would not come to the bridge for another 2.4 hours, hereby explaining the lack of reaction when Spock announced the immediate course change to reach Starbase 13.

"As you all know, supply and officers were to rendezvous with us here in three days with more material. Starbase 13 is located very close to Klingon territory and what was known as Romulan territory. No need to mention that much Klingon activity has been noticed from the base, we have the proof here that they have moved in neutral zone. This is but one ship we have come across. There is report of at least three more ship that either crossed or stayed in neutral territory."

"We have orders to join Starbase 13 as the small vessel equiped to bring men and supply would never stand a chance against any Klingon ship. Instead we are to take the material and the men with us and bring them back to New Vulcan. The situation also dictate that we think of the Klingon ship as an ennemy called here to take over the planet while we are gone or to patrol and intercept the supply ship. The orders are to destroy them if they don't leave.

"How do you propose to convince them we are a threat to them more than they are to us, Comander?"

"We have the official paper attached proving this planet is to become federation territory. It will then expand the federation space up to these coodinates, hence they cannot stay without exposing themselves to a breach of law that could lead to intergalactical war. Plus we have two patroling ship not far by, fully armed and capable of disabling easily four ship like the one here. Klingons know better than remain where their enemies prevail. I think those would be sufficient arguments for us to escort them to their territory! "

"Change layed in Captain, we will reach Starbase 13 in approximately 3.5 days. "

"Thank you. We will leave in an hour. I have to accomodate a team made of Vulcan and officers to beam down right now and set camp before we depart from orbit."

"Waiting for your comand sir."

Starfleet was obviously not up to date with the Captain's status, and Spock would not explain the situation any further for the Captain would be sent for quarantine on Starbase 13. It was almost fortunate that he was not on the ship, Spock would not have to fabricate a story to hide the fact that he was too ill to assume command of the Enterprise.

He made all of the arrangement for some of the Vulcan to beam down on the planet to help directing the work. Twenty officers and two nurses also beamed down under the direct orders of leutenant Britt from engineering section. When the last details were done with and the materials beamed down to the planet with the officers, Alpha shift was almost beggining so Spock returned to the bridge and they left New Vulcan at warp 4.

They escorted the Klingon ship to their own space which was mostly in the direction they were going. When they went their separate way, Spock made sure to warn them that patrol would be here in no time and that the space beyond the planet was now Federation territory. They should not try anything suspicious like going out of their space if they want to avoid war.

Spock was not worried about the Klingons when they left them, they were far enough from their base that reinforcement would take as much time as they would going to and back from Starbase 13. They would not survive the two patroling ship and the Enterprise's fire. Klingons knew how to chose their opponent: weak for an easy win and control.

He was in fact worrying about Jim, left on the planet, sick and without medical aid or even a communicator. They have to leave him there for almost 2 weeks. He hoped he would still be alive when they came back. He didn't have time to secure his location before leaving. He knew McCoy and Scotty would be upset the Enterprise left without knowing the whereabouts of its Captain but Starfleet would not allow any delay without a valid reason. He could not speak that reason without disclosing the Captain's disease and all the mess surounding it.

He hoped he chose the situation with the least consequences on his Captain well being. He would not forgive himself otherwise!

To be continued


End file.
